I Need More Evidence
by A Wild Fanboy Appears
Summary: This is my new svtfoe story! Rated M for... things. Sorry for the bad Summary. The beginning paragraph should tell you everything you need to know.
1. Here We Are Again

**Hey guys! So, um... I seem to have a problem with starting stories in a hurry, but then making them crash and burn as I lose inspiration. Which, I'm sorry to say... has happened again. However! The reason I have lost inspiration for this current story, is because I've had another svtfoe story on my mind that I've been developing that I've been DYING to write. Except, this next story will have one thing that this story doesn't - and now will never have.**

 **ACTION.**

 **Yeah, it's going to have some romance and some, uh, _pretty steamy_** **scenes as well, but it's going to have an actually exciting plot line, with blood, battles, drama, and much more!**

 **This story will be called:**

 **Zack and Sophie - The Alternate Universe**

 **But don't let the title fool you! The main characters are still Star and Marco, but...well... it's complicated. You'll just have to start reading the story when it comes out - whenever that's going to happen. But don't expect the first two chapters to explain everything that's happening to you - I'm going to be talking this story a little slower than the others. But all will be revealed...**

 **In time.**


	2. Zack and Sophie TEASER

Light.

That's the first thing that I can remember before waking up. A bright, piercing light that covered every inch of my vision. Which heavily confused me, since as far as I could tell - my eyes were closed.

It was kind of hard to tell, actually. I tried opening my eyes, but no matter what, I could only see one thing: White. An abundance of white.

 ** _"Star!"_** There was a voice.

 ** _"Star, dear! Please, wake up!"_** It was... sophisticated. Like a voice of authority. But as of now, it sounded... weak. Dreadful.

 ** _"Darling, please! You have. To wake. Up!"_** My train of thought was interrupted as a sharp, stinging pain traveled through my face. I felt the instinctive feeling to flinch, but just... didn't. I couldn't, even if I wanted to.

 ** _"Moon, you can't just slap our daughter across the face! That won't do anything but make her feel bad!"_** Wait, there was another voice! It sounded... loud. It made you feel as if it demanded your attention.

Then, without warning, everything went black. The light didn't fade, or dissappear, it was just suddenly... gone. Without a trace.

But the darkness didn't last long. Only a few seconds. Just enough for me to comprehend it had been there.

 _"Star..."_ The voice...

 _"Star..."_ It sounded... different.

 _"Star."_ Almost like it was... younger?

"Sophie."

Sophie?! That's not my name!

"SOPHIE!"

 **"AAAH!"** I shouted, jumping out of my seat and tumbling backwards onto my ass.

"Wha...?"

"Geez, what's been wrong with you lately?"

"Ugh, I... what? Who's talking to me?"

"Uhm, hello? Over here?" Someone snapped their fingers, and my head swung to the right, locking onto someone standing in front of the teacher's desk.

"It's me."

"Oh, hey Avery. Um... what am I doing in this classroom?"

"I was just about to ask _you_ that. I had just gotten to the lunch room when I realized you weren't behind me. So I came back, and found you here, just..." She paused for a second, moving her hands, gesturing towards me, "Spacing out. Then, your face fell forward onto your desk and then you flipped out after I yelled at you. It was a little amusing, actually. I'm sure the other's would've loved to see."

My face heated up for a moment before I stood up with a grin on my face.

"Oh, shut up! I just... didn't get enough sleep last night."

Avery snorted and moved some of her blood red strands of hair away from her face.

"Yeah, and the night before that, and the night before that, and..."

"Shut up." I said, standing walking past her. "Let's go." I walked out the door, waving at her to follow.

"Gotcha."


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys! So, um... Ugh, all of my stories are huge messes. Look, I really wanted to start writing my Zack and Sophie story, but now that I have I just keep thinking back to this story. I keep thinking if what I could've done better. So, this more of a message to you guys. Or well, a question.**

 **Would you guys want me to revamp this story?**

 **Well, technically it's more of a rewrite than a revamp, but there are certain elements I'll be keeping. However, the story's name will have a double meaning, which I'll explain in further detail if you guys want me to go through with this.**

 **If you guys want me to do this, I'm not saying that I won't continue my other story, but right now I've hit a little bit of a 'road block'.**

 **Anyway, tell me if you guys want me to redo this story.**

 **-AWFA**


	4. REVAMP IN PROGRESS

**Well! The results are in (I have decided because I'm impatient and I just want to get on with it)**

 **I am indeed going to make a revamp.**

 **Originally, I was going to make a completely new story with "REVAMP" in the title, so new readers wouldn't read the beginning part and _then_ read the other parts, but I'm not so sure what I'm going to do anymore. Basically, if you don't see the first revamp chapter come out in this story, look out for a new one of the same title. **

**Wait, actually I could just change the first chapters completely. Huh.**

 **Well, I dunno exactly what I'm gonna do, but either way, just letting you know that**

 **THE STORY REVAMP IS IN PROGRESS**


End file.
